Brownie Mishap
by Moonprincess86
Summary: A somewhat silly kind of sequel to The Forgotten Kingdom but you don't have to read that to read this story. The guys get together to celebrate Nabu's return with a box of "Special" Brownies but unfortunately it got mixed up with a box the girls had and well when they realize this... you'll just have to read and see what happens.


**Brownie Mishap**

 **Authors Note:** I was taking a break from packing when this popped into my head and thought what's a better way to procrastinate than writing this out I'm giving it a teen rating but if anyone thinks it should be higher let me know. Enjoy everybody.

All the guys minus Roy who was called away for a mission by the King of Andros were sitting around in the living room of a small apartment they rented in Gardenia for an all guys weekend. They were celebrating Nabu's return with a batch of "special" brownies Helia got from an old friend from art school. The girls were at the beach house everyone rented for the summer.

"You've been back for a few months now it's about time we get to actually hangout as just us guys." Riven said while taking a bite of a brownie. "Aisha's been hanging all over you never letting you out of her sight." He said.

"Can you blame her?" Nabu said, "I have been gone for two years."

"I guess that's true." Riven agreed.

"They needed time to get "reacquainted." Brandon said making air quotes with his fingers as he said reacquainted.

"And I bet you enjoyed every bit of that reacquainted time." Riven said suggestively.

"A gentleman never tells about his exploits." Nabu said with a smile. "But I did enjoy myself." He said as he took a bite out of his brownie.

"Here's what I don't get." Sky said as he took a bite of a brownie. "How is it that a good guy like Helia knows someone in the "special" brownie business?"

"That is a good question." Brandon agreed, "But a better question is have you tried them before now?"

"I have." Helia said, "But in my defense when I ate them I thought they were regular brownies."

"What happened after you ate them?" Timmy asked.

"I painted some crazy off the wall pictures that some rich lady paid a bundle for." He told him.

"Should we have some paint and canvas on standby?" Nabu asked.

"Nah I doubt it'll happen again."

"Just how many times have you done this?" Sky asked.

"Just that one time." Helia said.

"Guys I'm not feeling anything." Riven said. "I think we got a bad batch." He said while eating another brownie.

"I think we have a problem." Timmy said worriedly.

"What's wrong?" They all asked

"Well… I think we grabbed the wrong box when we left." He said turning the box around showing the writing on the back that said _Mama's Little Bakery._

"Then that means…" Sky trailed off

"We left our brownies…" and Brandon trailed off.

"With the girls." Timmy finished

Riven cursed under his breath.

"We've got to get over there." Helia said.

Everyone went for the door.

"I just hope they haven't eaten any yet Nabu said.

"It's chocolate and they're girls. Of course they have." Brandon said as he shut and locked the door.

Arriving at the beach house they were shocked at what they saw. Stella was staring at the wall batting at the reflections that the stained glass wind chime hanging by the window created. Aisha was dancing and twirling around to music that only she could hear. Tecna was sitting in the arm chair laughing uncontrollably. Bloom was lying on the floor surrounded by mountains of food popping whatever item her hand happened to landed on first in her mouth and gobbled it up. Musa was lying on the couch petting one of the faux fur throw pillows and occasionally would rub her face against it as she said "So soft I love it." Flora was out on the patio next to one of the plants and laughed like it had told a joke that only she understood and swatted at it playfully. But that wasn't so out of the ordinary for her maybe they got lucky and she didn't eat any.

"This is like Mini Winx all over again." Brandon said.

"Mini Winx?" Nabu wondered.

"Before you awoke the girls were turned into little kids with no memory of us." Sky explained.

"Aww I would've liked to seen Aisha as child." Nabu said.

"Ask Roy how it was." Riven said, "I think he even has a scar from where she bit him."

"Guys why don't we deal with the girls now." Timmy suggested.

With a sigh they went to go deal with their girlfriends or fiancée's for a couple of them. Riven went to deal with Musa they weren't exactly at the boyfriend/girlfriend stage yet.

"Hey Sunshine." Brandon said while walking up to Stella, "What're you doing?"

"Trying to get the lights." She told him in an offhand tone.

"Okay why're you trying to get the light?"

"Look how pretty they are full of colors that sparkle and shine. I want it, so I'm trying to catch them."

"Well alright then." He said not really sure of what else to say.

Brandon didn't try to stop her she wasn't really hurting anything anyways so he let her be.

Riven went over to Musa. "Musa what's going on?" he said a little hesitantly.

"I'm petting the pillow it's really soft." She said in a quite tone as she petted and nuzzled against the pillow.

"I can see that."

She looked at him then sat up quickly.

"I just remembered." She said.

Then grabbed his arm and pulled him down next to her scooching closer to him she began running her fingers through his hair.

"Your hair was always so soft even though it doesn't look like it." She said idly running her fingers in his magenta locks.

He was going to stop her but the feel of her ministrations reminded him of more private times together where he could drop his tough guy exterior and they would just relax and enjoy each other's company. Besides if anyone asked he'd just say given the state she was in he didn't want to upset her and just let her do as she wanted. So he didn't resist when she pulled his head into her lap and continued petting him.

Timmy cautiously approached the hysterically laughing Tecna.

"Hey Tec you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine." She between laughs without even looking at him

After a few more bouts of laughter she finally looked at him.

"Timmy." She said happily, "I'm so glad you're here. Now we can go play." She said and ran out the front door towards the beach.

"Tecna wait!" Timmy called as he chased after.

"Can't catch me." She said while laughing. "Hey Timmy a Frisbee let's play." Tecna said pointing to two teenagers throwing a Frisbee back and forth.

As the two teenagers tossed it back in forth when it was in midair Tecna jumped in the middle caught it and ran off.

"Hey!" The teenagers called.

"Sorry." Timmy told them. "I'll get." He said as he ran past chasing Tecna.

Seeing no other way to stop her Timmy tackled Tecna to the ground and wrested the Frisbee from her and threw it back to the teenagers. "Control your girlfriend next time." One of them shouted.

As she was laying in the sand Tecna reached out and cupped the side of Timmy's face with her hand bringing his attention back to her. "I think my computer has glitch maybe you should inspect my hard drive." She said alluringly.

Before Timmy could utter a word she reached up and kissed him, causing his face to turn a nice shade of red that had nothing to do with the sun beating down on them. When she pulled away he sat there stunned at her bold action and he thought maybe she should eat these brownies more often. But that thought was quickly thrown away when she laughed and shoved him off of her and ran laughing down the beach yelling "Can't catch me."

"Can I join you?" Nabu asked as he walked over to the dancing Aisha, "Or would you prefer to dance alone."

"Oh my sweet Nabu of course you can dance with me." She said and the two came together and began dancing even though there was no music to go by. She spun away and gracefully danced up the nearby stairs Nabu right behind her. Aisha twirled her way through her room out the open door to the balcony and as graceful as a ballerina hopped on the railing and began swaying back and forth like she was caught up in a small wind storm yet never loosing that gracefulness she had when dancing. As she leaned back she almost fell off the railing but Nabu swooped in and caught around the waist pulling her to him before she could fall to the ground far below.

"That was a little too close for comfort." He told her.

"I wasn't worried I knew you'd catch me." She said. "You always catch me." Then leaned into his closer to him enjoying the feel of his arms wrapped around her. "Nabu?"

"Yes."

"Promise me you won't go away again." She said clinging tightly to him.

"I promise. The only way I'd leave you is if you told me to go." He assured her.

"That's never going to happen. I never want you to leave."

They stayed locked in each other's embrace until Aisha said, "I'm hungry."

"Hey Bloom what are you eating?" Sky asked in a cheerful tone.

"Food." Was her response as she ate what looked like a chocolate covered raisin?

"Anything good?" he asked.

"All of it." She said switching to some potato chips. "Here." She said handing him a bag of pretzels.

"Do you want me to open this for you?" he asked.

"No I want you to eat them silly." She said, "My mom always told me I should share so that's what I'm doing so let's enjoy our snack together."

"Okay." He said opening the bag then eating a pretzel. All things considered he thought he got off easy since both Timmy and Nabu had to chase after their respective girlfriends. He knew Nabu could handle Aisha, he did worry a little for Timmy since Tecna was defiantly acting strange.

Helia walked onto the patio where he saw Flora who appeared to be tending one of the many plants. How are the plants doing?" he asked.

"Helia hi." Flora said as she turned around there was a dazed look in her eyes and her voice held a somewhat higher pitch than before but there was still a softness to it.

Yep she ate the brownies Helia thought as soon as he saw her.

"You're so cute." She said with a giggle as she closed the short distance between them and latched onto his arm and walked two of her fingers up and down his arm repeatedly.

"Having fun?" He asked after a while.

"Yep." She said as her fingers made their way up his shoulders continuing to his neck but before they crawled up his face Helia grabbed her hand before they could reach his face.

She pulled away with a pout even crossing her arms in front of her in a sign of displeasure. Helia thought it was cute since Flora rarely pouted it was nice to see this childlike attitude break through to the surface.

Just then Timmy walked by with Tecna slung over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. As she was kicking and pounding on his back yelling "I want to play. I want to play." Timmy waved to Helia and walked into the house.

"I want to play too." Flora said seeming to forget her earlier irritation then jumped onto Helia's back as he turned to watch the two. "Giddy up horsey." She said.

With a sigh Helia took her into the house. As the two entered the light ring Flora's sending crystalized reflections like a disco ball all over the room.

"Sparkles." Stella shouted spinning around jumping at the ceiling. Then she saw Flora's ring shining. "Mine." She said running at the two hopping over Tecna who was now throwing a temper tantrum beating the floor. Helia was doing his best to keep the Solaria princess at bay with Flora still clutched at his back laughing happily at the antics.

Thinking quickly Brandon pulled the house keys that had a laser pointer keychain, "Look Stella a light. Get the light." He said getting the tiny red dot in line of sight. She spotted the dot and ran towards it trying to catch it but then he'd move it and she chased after it and he move it again.

"You do realize she's going to remember this." Helia said with Flora still on his back.

"Hey it keeps her busy." Brandon said, "Plus it's kinda funny." He said continuing to move the laser around.

"Ow Flora." Helia said.

"What?" She asked innocently, "You usually like it when I bite you."

Thankfully he didn't have to reply since Stella stepped on some of Bloom's Food and Bloom yelled "My food!" But Stella didn't care she continued chasing the light and ended up pressing a button on the stereo and sending music throughout the room. Upon hearing the music Musa shoved Riven off her lap jumped up and yelled "Dance Party!" Just as Aisha and Nabu were coming down the stairs.

Flora jumped off Helia's back grabbed Aisha and began twirling around. Tecna grabbed Timmy and forced him to dance with her. Musa did the same with Riven. Unfortunately with all the dancing they ended up crushing more of Bloom's snacks. This didn't sit to well with the fire fairy as she got up and shouted angrily "You ruined my food." Her body started glowing a vibrant orange "Now you're going to pay." She said gathering up her magic power but before she could release it a bright flash erupted in the room and once it was gone all the girls fell to the floor. The guys looked around for the source and saw Nabu holding his staff.

"Yeah maybe you should have done that when we got here." Riven said.

"You're probably right." Nabu agreed. "But we have a bigger problem."

"What's that?" Sky asked.

"How do we explain to the girls why they acted like that it's not like we have any enemies to blame it on."

They all groaned they were not looking forward to that conversation.


End file.
